


Ich wollte doch nur...

by HollyMae



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill ist nur eine Marionette, die langsam begreift, dass sie sich von ihren Fäden befreien muss. Bill's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich wollte doch nur...

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
> Rating: ab 18  
> Datum der Fertigstellung: 04.06.2012  
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen (vermutlich^^) nicht der Wirklichkeit
> 
> Die Story ist schon etwas älter. Ich hatte sie schon einmal in anderen Archiven veröffentlicht.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?  
Wie konnte ich mir das nur antun?

All die Jahre war ich so einsam, allein und wurde dadurch mit der Zeit depressiv.  
Man verschrieb mir entsprechend Psychopharmaka, damit die Maschine Bill Kaulitz auch ja weiter funktionierte.  
Aber wie lange hält ein Mensch derartige Einsamkeit aus?

Anfangs, als sich das Alleinsein langsam in mein Leben schlich, habe ich noch gehofft, vielleicht doch noch ein Mädchen kennen zu lernen. Irgendwie bei einer After Show Party oder bei einer Awardshow.  
Aber das konnte ich ganz schnell vergessen.  
Durch den ganzen Hype um uns und den abgedrehten Fans, wurden wir komplett abgeschottet und die Security ließen niemanden ohne Einwilligung unseres Managements zu uns durch.  
One Night Stands ja, aber mehr nicht.  
„Du musst Single bleiben, um weiterhin Erfolg zu haben“ „Du willst doch jetzt nicht die Band gefährden, indem Du Dir eine feste Beziehung aufbaust?“ „Du bist so egoistisch. Was glaubst Du wird passieren, wenn da plötzlich eine Tussi immer mit Dir abhängt? Denk auch mal an die anderen aus der Band“ „Mach es wie Dein Bruder und gut ist’s“.  
Jahre lang immer dieselbe Leier.  
Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören.  
Sie haben sogar meinen Vertrag geändert, damit ich ja brav bleibe.  
Entweder Musik oder das private Glück… und ich habe mich darauf eingelassen.  
Ich dachte es würde sich irgendwann schon ändern.  
Ich bin so ein Vollidiot gewesen.

In den Medien habe ich dann auch immer brav davon geredet, wie sehr ich mir doch eine Freundin wünsche, nach der großen Liebe suche, mein Soulmate finden will.  
Irgendwann habe ich einfach die Klappe diesbezüglich gehalten.  
Wozu noch über etwas reden, wenn selbst Deine eigenen Fans anfangen sich über Dich lustig zu machen?  
Es hat so wehgetan, dass selbst sie mir nicht glauben wollten, wie sehr mir die Liebe fehlt.  
Da kamen dann so Nettigkeiten wie „Der ist ja eh schwul“ „Ich kann sein scheiß Gelaber von großer Liebe nicht mehr hören. Wem will der eigentlich was vormachen?“ „Der hat doch bestimmt schon seit Jahren jemanden“ „Wer soll ihm das noch abkaufen?“  
Und es schwirrten noch nettere Dinge von unseren Fans im Internet rum.  
Über jeden von uns wurde abgelästert, am meisten jedoch über mich.  
Tja, und dann wunderten sich unsere „Fans der ersten Stunde“ wie sie sich selbst so schön bezeichnen, warum wir irgendwann keinen Bock mehr auf Deutschland hatten.  
Wenigstens diesbezüglich konnte ich mich gegen einige Pläne des Managements zur wehr setzen.  
So schnell konnte aus Fanliebe also Fanhass werden.

Im laufe der letzten Jahre habe ich mich dann halt auch anderen Dingen außer der Musik gewidmet. Natürlich musste man auch da drüber herziehen. Und ich rede hier nicht nur von der Presse. Die Fuzzies gehen mir am Allerwertesten vorbei.  
Aber die Fans…  
Ich durfte bei einer Mini TV Serie als eine der etwas größeren Nebenrollen mitspielen und hatte auch einige Gastauftritte in diversen bekannten Serien wie Dr. House, Scrubs und Big Bang Theory.  
Bei CSI Las Vegas hat sogar die ganze Band mit vor der Kamera gestanden.  
Viele Werbespots die meine und teilweise auch Tom’s Kasse ordentlich klingeln ließen.  
Der Film „Die Räuber“, über den man so lange spekulierte, entstand nie.  
Als Model habe ich mich nach der Sache mit DSquared nur noch zwei Mal versucht. Aber irgendwie gefiel mir mein stolpernder Gang so gar nicht und ich gab es auf.

Mit einigen meiner Schauspielkolleginnen freundete ich mich auch an und wir gingen auch mal aus.  
Die Razzis hatten dann immer ein besonderes Auge auf uns. Und vom Management kam natürlich nur „Keine Bilder auf denen ihr ein Hotel betretet“ „Keine Fotos auf denen sie mit Dir nach Hause geht“ „ Keine Pics auf denen ihr zu vertraut seit“ „Keine innigen Umarmungen, Küsse und so. Verstanden?!“ „Du musst der unerreichbare, romantische Rockstar bleiben!“

Wie fertig ich war, als Tom seine Beziehung mit Jenna öffentlich bekannt geben durfte, muss ich hier wohl nicht erwähnen.  
Als ich fragte, warum er sich eine Freundin nehmen dürfte und ich nicht, bekam ich doch tatsächlich zu hören „Tom ist nicht mehr der kleine dumme Junge von damals. Er ist jetzt erwachsen und muss vom Groupie-vögel Image weg. Das passt so ganz gut und eine Romanze um den ewigen Womanizer ist genau das, was die Presse jetzt braucht.“  
Es war für mich ein Schlag ins Gesicht!

Danach änderte sich alles.

Tom verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit seiner Freundin und vor einem Jahr sind sie auch zusammen gezogen.  
Wir wohnen immer noch im selben Ort, aber er schafft es nicht mal wenigstens ein Mal pro Woche bei mir vorbei zu kommen.  
Wenn er sich mal anmeldet, muss ich damit rechnen, dass er kurz vorher absagt oder erst gar nicht erscheint.

Natürlich habe ich mich anfangs noch für ihn gefreut, aber dass es letztendlich so laufen wird…  
Solange wir zu dritt hier gelebt haben, hat es oft sehr wehgetan die beiden so glücklich zu sehen.  
Mein Lächeln wirkte irgendwann nur noch aufgesetzt und gequält, was auch Tom nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr entging. Er war von meinem Verhalten genervt. Meinte, ich sollte mich nicht so anstellen und doch froh sein, dass wir unseren Traum leben konnten.

Traum? Für ihn war es vermutlich ein Traum. Für mich wurde es zum Albtraum.  
Jetzt bin ich bereits 24 und seit meinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr Single.  
Was ist daran bitte schön ein Traum?  
Die Karriere hat mich meine Jugend gekostet.  
Ich durfte doch nichts machen, was andere Jugendliche in meinem Alter getan haben. Ohne Security ging gar nichts. Mit nem Secu in die Eisdiele oder ins Kino? Nein, danke.  
Ein Date mit Anstands-Wau-Wau im Nacken?  
Ach stimmt ja, ich durfte ja keine Dates haben!!!

~ ~ ~

Und dann ist ES passiert. Letzte Woche Samstag.  
Tom war für ein paar Tage bei den G’s, als plötzlich um 4:00 Uhr morgens eine völlig betrunkene Jenna vor meiner Tür stand.  
Sie hatte ihren Schlüssel vergessen und kam nicht rein. Da sie nicht wusste wohin sie sollte, landete sie letztendlich vor meiner Haustür.  
Ich bezahlte das Taxi und schleifte sie dann erstmal ins Wohnzimmer zur Couch.  
Die war so dicht. Hat nur rumgelallt, so dass man kaum etwas verstand.  
In der Hoffnung, dass sie etwas klarer würde, habe ich ihr erstmal zwei Glas Wasser eingeflößt. Mit mäßigem Erfolg wohl gemerkt.  
Ständig jammerte sie nach Tom, dass er herkommen und sie lieb haben sollte. Wie er sie nur allein lassen konnte… blah blah.  
Himmel, er war nur für ein paar Tage weg und würde schon in zwei Tagen wieder zurück sein.  
Augen verdrehend hob ich sie hoch und schleppte sie in ihr altes Schlafzimmer, wo ich sie ins Bett legte und zudeckte.

Das war natürlich nicht richtig. Nein, die Dame schlug die Decke zurück und zog sich umständlich die Schuhe aus. Dann folgte auch noch das Kleid.  
Nur noch im Slip lag sie besoffen vor sich hinkichernd vor mir.  
Ich konnte meinen Blick kaum von ihr abwenden.  
Sie war eine verdammt gut aussehende Frau und ich hatte Tom immer um Jenna beneidet.  
Letztendlich drehte ich mich um und hatte schon den Türgriff in der Hand, als „Du bist bestimmt genau so gut wie Tom. Natürlich bist Du das! Du bist sein Zwilling, seine bessere Hälfte… Du würdest mich bestimmt nie alleine lassen“ sagte sie und begann zu weinen.  
Ich schluckte hart und sah zu ihr.  
Dann ging ich mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie aufgesprungen und klammerte sich an mir fest. Ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter vergaben schluchzte sie herzzerreißend und melodramatisch vor sich hin.  
Lang lebe der Alkoholkonsum!  
Morgen früh würde sie sich für ihr Verhalten in Grund und Boden schämen.  
Vorsichtig schlang ich meine Arme um sie und streichelte ihr beruhigend über ihren Rücken.  
Ihre Haut war so schön warm und weich, der Duft ihres Parfums schlich sich in meine Nase und lies mich wohlig aufseufzen.  
Genau so etwas hatte ich mir doch so lange gewünscht. Jemand, den ich halten und für den ich da sein kann… nur ohne das Geheule eben.  
Das sie hier fast nackt auf meinem Schoß saß, machte das Ganze für mich dann aber schon recht riskant.  
Ich merkte, wie sich bei mir etwas regte und versuchte, sie von mir weg zu schieben.  
Aber stattdessen, klammerte sie sich nur noch fester an mich und begann sogar, kleine Küsschen auf meinem Hals zu verteilen.  
Ein Stöhnen entkam mir. Sie hatte meinen Schwachpunkt erwischt.  
Aus den Küsschen wurden Küsse, aus den Küssen wurde ein intensives Saugen und Lecken, aus dem Saugen und Lecken wurden kleine Bisse.  
Meine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und fanden sich erst auf ihren Schenkeln, dann ihrem Bauch und zum Schluss auf ihren Brüsten wieder.  
Mein Mund fand den ihren und schon hatte ich sie auf das Bett gedrückt, mich über sie gebeugt und kostete jeden Moment aus.  
Ich streichelte, kniff sanft und biss sie leicht am ganzen Körper, welcher immer wieder unter mir erschauerte.  
Vorsichtig schob ich ihren Slip zur Seite, strich sanft mit einem Finger durch ihr Intimstes und spürte eine Welle der Erregung in mir, als sie sich laut stöhnend aufbäumte.  
Sie setzte sich auf und drehte uns um. Ein letzter Kuss, dann rutschte sie an mir herunter und zog mir meine Short aus. Kurz darauf folgten mein Shirt und ihr Slip.  
Dann brachte sie uns in die 69er Position und schon spürte ich ihre sündigen Lippen an meinem besten Stück.  
Laut meine Lust hinausstöhnend kniff ich in ihren Po und begann diesen mit einer Hand zu massieren, während ich vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang.  
Anfangs noch sanft, stieß ich schon bald immer schneller und heftiger meine Finger in sie. Massierte mit meinem Daumen ihre empfindlichste Stelle.  
Die Auf- und Abbewegungen ihres Kopfes wurden hektischer und als sie auch noch anfing um meine harte Erregung zu wimmern und zu schreien war es um mich geschehen.  
Laut stöhnend ergoss ich mich tief in ihrem Mund und erhöhte währenddessen nochmals das Tempo meiner in sie stoßenden Finger, drückte härter gegen ihr Lustzentrum so dass sie mit einem spitzen langgezogenen Schrei kam.  
Ihr Körper zuckte immer wieder heftig und ich spürte, wie ihre warme feuchte Enge sich immer wieder rhythmisch um meine Finger zusammenzog.  
Bis sie letztendlich einfach reglos auf mir zusammen brach. Erst dann lies ich von ihr ab.

Schwer atmend lag ich da und betrachtete Jenna, welche ihren Kopf auf meiner Hüfte gebettet und die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Sie sah völlig mitgenommen und dennoch zufrieden aus.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schob ich sie vorsichtig ohne sie zu wecken von mir herunter.  
Ich zog meine Shorts und das Shirt wieder an, ehe ich auch ihr den Slip und ein altes Shirt von Tom überzog.  
Schnell ging ich in die Küche und holte ein Glas Whiskey.  
Wieder im Schlafzimmer angekommen, stellte ich das Glas auf den Nachttisch, hob Jenna vorsichtig in meine Arme und hielt ihren Kopf so, dass sie sich beim Trinken nicht verschlucken konnte.  
Dann flößte ich ihr den Alkohol ein.  
Sie durfte sich nicht an das eben Geschehene erinnern, wenn sie aufwachte. Der Alkohol diente lediglich dazu, ihr meinen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu spülen.  
Ein wenig jappste sie beim ungewollten Schlucken der Flüssigkeit, aber ansonsten klappte das sehr gut.  
Nachdem das Glas geleert war, legte ich sie ordentlich hin und deckte sie zu.  
Mit einem angefeuchteten Handtuch wischte ich ihr Gesicht ab, da besonders um ihren Mund herum noch etwas Sperma von mir war. Da hatte sie wohl doch nicht alles schlucken können.  
Als ich somit die Spuren unseres verbotenen Tuns so gut wie möglich beseitigt hatte, verließ ich das Zimmer.

In der Küche legte ich einen Umschlag mit € 50,00 Taxigeld für sie hin, ehe auch ich mich zurückzog.

***  
Jenna ging im Laufe des Tages, ohne sich noch einmal bei mir zu melden.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich erinnert hatte und wenn ja, ob sie es Tom sagen würde.  
Ich habe meinem Bruder gegenüber zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber es ist lang nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass unsere Bindung einfach nicht mehr so stark ist und wir uns zu sehr auseinander gelebt haben.

Mir war bewusst, dass ich Jenna‘s betrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt hatte… aber dennoch bereute ich diese schönen Augenblicke nicht.  
So konnte es allerdings auch nicht weiter gehen.  
Ich wollte endlich mein Leben so leben, wie ich es für richtig und gut hielt.  
Eine Frau an meiner Seite haben, sie halten, ihr sagen dass ich sie liebe, mich von ihr halten lassen.  
Und ich wollte Sex! Sex mit einer Person die ich liebte, der ich vertraute und bei der ich mich fallen lassen konnte. Verdammt, ich habe da Jahre lang drauf verzichtet.

So lange ich den Hampelmann für Universal und die Band spielen muss, würden meine sehnlichsten Wünsche unerfüllt bleiben.  
Und somit fasste ich einen Entschluss für mich.

***  
Zeitsprung

Es ist ein herrlicher Tag und ich liege faul auf einer Liege auf meiner Terrasse.  
Lucia, meine Haushälterin trällert beim Fenster putzen irgendein spanisches Volkslied vor sich her.  
Gott, kann das Leben schön sein.  
Seit sechs Monaten ist die Welt für mich in Ordnung.  
Ich habe mein Haus in Hamburg verkauft und mir ein neues Domizil in Spanien zugelegt.  
Ein einfaches kleines landestypisches Häuschen, mitten in einem kleinen Dorf. Fernab der Touristenhochburgen.  
Bis zur nächsten größeren Stadt muss man schon gut eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto fahren.  
Den Makler in Deutschland musste ich zwar schmieren, aber das war mir meine Freiheit wert.

Gleich am Montag nach der Sache mit Jenna, habe ich meine Habseligkeiten zusammen gepackt und am Nachmittag mit dem Makler alles abgesprochen.  
Innerhalb von 48 Stunden konnte ich somit Deutschland verlassen.  
Meine Haare habe ich im Bad kurz geschnitten und umgefärbt. Ich hasse Wasserstoffblond! Aber mit der Zeit wird meine Naturhaarfarbe dominieren. Schwarz wird zu Gunsten meiner nicht erwünschten Identifikation verbannt.  
Die offensichtlichen Piercings habe ich rausgenommen und trage sie inzwischen auch nicht mehr. 

Es fiel mir nicht einmal sonderlich schwer meine Familie und Freunde einfach so zurück zulassen.  
Ich habe allen mir einst wichtigen Menschen einen Brief geschrieben und der Makler hat diese drei Tage nach meiner Abreise bei der Post eingeworfen. 

Ich hätte zu gerne die Gesichter des Managements gesehen, als ihr Goldkehlchen nicht angerauscht kam um die Verlängerung des Vertrages zu unterschreiben.  
Die Presse bekam natürlich auch Wind davon, dass ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.  
Über die dumme Stellungnahme des Managements habe ich mich anfangs noch aufgeregt, aber inzwischen ist mir das alles egal.

Entgegen aller Behauptungen in der Öffentlichkeit, habe ich mich immer gut um meine Finanzen gekümmert und werde mir somit ein unbeschwertes Leben gönnen können.  
Ob ich noch einmal zu Tokio Hotel zurückkehren werde?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Vielleicht in ein oder zwei Jahren, aber vorher bestimmt nicht. Falls die mich dann überhaupt noch wollen. Man sucht bereits per Casting Show nach einem Ersatz für mich.  
Darf ich mal lachen?!  
Mal sehen, wie weit sie damit kommen.

An neuen Songs arbeite ich immer mal wieder. Das macht mir ja auch Spaß. Vielleicht verticke ich die dann auch einfach mal an andere Musiker.

Ich habe mich hier sehr gut eingelebt und besuche sogar eine Abendschule, um die Sprache zu lernen.  
Meine Nachbarn sind total nett und hilfsbereit. Wir sitzen an manchen Abenden gemeinsam auf der Terrasse oder im Garten, plaudern, grillen und lassen einfach den Tag in Ruhe ausklingen.  
Seit zwei Monaten gibt es auch ein Mädchen in meinem Leben.  
Sie heißt Carlotta, ist 20 Jahre alt und Studentin. Nebenbei arbeitet sie noch als Aushilfe in einer Kindertagesstätte und als Bedienung in einem Restaurant. Dort haben wir uns auch kennen gelernt.  
Sie ist so nett und hübsch. Immer wenn wir uns treffen, beginnt mein Herz zu rasen und mein Bauch kribbelt. In ihrer Gegenwart fühle ich mich zufrieden und wohl.  
Sie ist zurückhaltend und etwas schüchtern, was mir sehr gefällt.  
Jeder Kuss, jede Umarmung von ihr ist wie Balsam für meine Seele.  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich in ihr gefunden habe, was ich so lange suchte.  
Und wenn ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass sie die Richtige ist, werde ich ihr sagen wer ich wirklich bin.  
Denn hier an diesem Ort bin ich nur Bill, der Besitzer und Leiter einer Hundeauffangstation.


End file.
